User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
It's finally here! I have posted on this blog post a list of all my songs I currently have in my iTunes library. There are currently 773 songs (06/05/2014). For the songs I used to own, see the User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts blog post and go to the Ex Songs section. Also check out my favourite songs of all time, by year and more at User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs. Key Pink: Uncharted songs predicted to chart soon Beginning With # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Top 20 Recently Added Songs on my iPod This is a list of the 20 most recent songs added to my iPod. The list is in order of date added/alphabetical order. Latest addition: TBA (20) #'A&E (Random Acts) - Clean Bandit (Peak: 100)' #'All Of Me (Tiesto's Birthday Treatment Remix) - John Legend (Peak: 2)' #'Atlas - Coldplay (Peak: 12)' #'Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 9)' #'Everybody Is In The Place - Hardwell (Peak: 59)' #'Extraordinary - Clean Bandit ft. Sharna Bass (Peak: 5)' #'Fall Into The Sky - Zedd & Lucky Date ft. Ellie Goulding' #'Galaxies/Flashback/Makes Me Wonder (Mashup) - Owl City ft. Calvin Harris & Maroon 5' #'Heart And Soul - Twin Atlantic (Peak: 17)' #'Lay Me Down - Avicii (Peak: 200)' #'Magic - Coldplay (Peak: 10)' #'One More Day (Stay With Me) - Example' #'Problem - Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea' #'Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd (Peak: 141)' #'Revolution - R3hab, NERVO & Ummet Ozcan (Peak: 37)' #'Sing - Ed Sheeran (Peak: 1)' #'There Goes My Baby - Enrique Iglesius ft. Flo Rida (Peak: 50)' #'Wasted - Tiesto ft. Matthew Koma' #'Wiggle - Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg (Peak: 8)' #'Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway (Peak: 7)' Possible Additions I haven't decided whether to download the following songs, but I may possibly download them in the near future. The songs confirmed to be added in this list are in bold. #A Billion Girls - Elyar Fox (Peak: 11) #Alligator Sky/Homecoming (Mashup) - Owl City ft. Kanye West #Animals (Dappy Remix) - Martin Garrix (Peak: 1) #Anywhere For You (Tiesto vs Dzeko & Torres Remix) - John Martin (Peak: 7) #Bad Blood - Bastille (Peak: 90) #Birthday - Katy Perry (Peak: 22) #Birthday (Cash Cash Remix) - Katy Perry (Peak: 22) #Dangerous Love - Fuse ODG ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 3) #Dare You (Tiesto vs Twoloud Remix) - Hardwell ft. Matthew Koma (Peak: 18) #End Of Summer - Le Youth #Friday (Sex Ray Vision Rap Remix) - Rebecca Black (Peak: 60) #Gecko (Overdrive) - Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill #Ghost - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) #Good Kisser - Usher #Here For You - Gorgon City ft. Laura Welsh #Hey Brother (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 2) #Hope - Twista ft. Faith Evans (Peak: 25) # Hope There's Someone - Avicii ft. Linnea Henriksson #Human - Nicky Romero & Zedd #In Your Words - Rebecca Black #Internet Friends (VIP Mix) - Knife Party (Peak: 83) #It's My Birthday - will.i.am ft. Cody Wise #Jubel - Kilingande (Peak: 3) #Lay Me Down - Pixie Lott #Let Me Feel - Nicky Romero & Vicetone #Louder - Neon Jungle #Lost At Sea - Zedd ft. Ryan Tedder #Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson & Justin Timberlake (Peak: 8) #LRAD - Knife Party (Peak: 121) #Main Chick - Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (Peak: 69) #Me And My Broken Heart - Rixton #Misunderstood - Tinchy Stryder #Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith (Peak: 6) #Person Of Interest - Rebecca Black #Recess - Skrillex, Kill The Noise, Fatman Scoop & Michael Angelakos (Peak: 57) #Saturday - Rebecca Black #Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (Gabriell Remix) - Skrillex (Peak: 144) #Secrets - OneRepublic (Peak: 77) #Smile - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) #Solo Dancing - Indiana (Peak: 14) #Something To Believe In - Normal Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie #Stay With Me - Sam Smith (Peak: 1) #The Drop - Lethal Bizzle ft. Cherri Voncelle (Peak: 20) #The Edge - Tonight Alive #Tennis Court - Lorde (Peak: 78) #Wake Me Up (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 1) #Walking On Air - Katy Perry (Peak: 80) #We Don't Play Around - Dizzee Rascal ft. Jessie J #You Make Me (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 5) Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 15 or more plays. Most recent update: 06/05/2014 (773 songs) Last update: 09/12/2013 - 653 songs (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 6216 - 21/05/2014 (5132 on 09/12/2013), 1084 songs (not individually) have been played in 164 days, an average of 6.6 songs played a day and 46.27 per week. Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Highest Climber: Eternity (up 5 from 23 to 28) Runners Up: Thinking About You and Language (up 4 from 17 to 21 and from 16 to 20) Highest New Entry: Power Glove by Knife Party (17) Chart Overflow These are the songs with 14 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: *Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) (4 Stars) *First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) *Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) (5 Stars) *Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) *Ho Hey - The Lumineeers (Peak: 8) (4 Stars) *I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) *Internet Friends - Knife Party (Peak: 83) (5 Stars) *Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai (Peak: 20) (5 Stars) *Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) (5 Stars) *Middledistancerunner - Chicane ft. Adam Young (Peak: 173) (5 Stars) *Radioactive - Rita Ora (Peak: 18) (5 Stars) *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) *This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 166) (5 Stars) *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 36 Added Songs (23/04/2014-06/05/2014) Brave - Sara Bareilles (5 plays) The Last 68 Added Songs (20/03/2014-06/05/2014) Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys, Addicted To You - Avicii and Circle Of One - Nicky Romero ft. Eva Simons (all 7 plays) The Last 94 Added Songs (05/02/2014-06/05/2014) Happy - Pharrell Williams (9 plays) The Last 200 Added Songs (09/08/2013-06/05/2014) Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (16 plays) The Last 351 Added Songs (14/01/2013-06/05/2014) Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young (21 plays) Notes *The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 16), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). *Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 21 plays). *Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). He holds the most plays overall for any artist, as well as the most songs. *Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (28 plays) *Most played 2 week No. 1: Hall Of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am (14 plays) *Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (13 plays) *Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (12 plays) *Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) *Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) *Most played 41-100 peaking song: Power Glove by Knife Party (Peak: 43) (17 plays) *Most played 21-40 peaking song: Silhouettes by Avicii, Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah and The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Madeon (Peak: 22, 24 and 36) (all 15 plays) *Most played 11-20 peaking song: Turn It Around by Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) (16 plays) *Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) and Language by Porter Robinson (both 21 plays) *Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Levels by Avicii (both 15 plays) *Most played No. 2:Hey Brother by Avicii and Pompeii by Bastille (both 13 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts